Mysterious forest
by raspy-tea
Summary: A time travel through the well... and an adventure of a special kind..[my first fan fiction, dont be too harsh]


Mysterious forest

It is spring break and Kagome is sitting on her bed and thinking about the dream she had last night. Suddenly a cold wind blows across the room….but when she started to close the window she noticed that it was already closed….. Kagome asked herself "Where did that cold wind come from?"…she laid down on her bed and soon she fell asleep……  
the dream: _Kagome is on her bed…suddenly a thick fog fills the room…she awoke, stood up and started walking towards the main door…after leaving the main house, she crossed the holy grounds of the temple and found herself standing before the building where the magical well was in…she opened the door…walked down the stairs and suddenly…the door closed with a bang and when Kagome tried to open it, she noticed that the door was blocked…realising that she cant get out…she jumped down the well…but when she climbed out into the cold and white fog …she looked hopefully around…wishing to be in the time where Inuyasha lives… but the disappointment was big…when she saw that she wasn't in the past…she started to look around for someone to ask where she was but suddenly everything went black and the only thing she could see was a big oak what clowed in blue light…_  
Kagome awoke…she was covered with cold sweat…after the breakfast she decided that she will stay home because she vas afraid that if she would jump into the well she might accidentally be transferred to that mysterious place…she spent the day discussing about her dream with her grandfather who is an expert on that kind of stuff… after a long day full of grandfathers explanations and sayings she took a long bath….after the bath she sat down on the bed and combed her hair…. but suddenly a very thick fog appeared…. Kagome heard a voice calling her name… the voice came from outside…so she walked out the door….Kagome said to herself "Iv done this before?" after a small sec of thinking she remembered the dream she had…" The dream is coming true" she said to the sky…..with a little fear in her hart she jumped into the magical well and hoped for the best….but her prays were not listened…she was at the exact same place as in her dream….she remembered that she had seen a great old oak in her dream and now she went looking for it…. .after a one hour long walk she finally stood in front of the great oak…she felt a mysterious power coming from the tree…she put her hand on the rough bark…and concentrated….she didn't recognise the aura …. But it seemed familiar…..after a short moment of silence a voice said " This is the work of Onigru….the new ruler of this forest….I called you to help us…you are the only one who can end the tyranny "…." Who are you?" Kagome asked….and the voice answered "I am Hyashi…will you help us?" Kagome said with a little doubt in her heart "Yes…Ill help as much as I can….but where should I begin?…What should I do?…I don't know if Im strong enough without my friends…" the voice told Kagome not to worry….and told her to remember that her friends will always be in her heart…….after this little conversation Kagome ran to the next village to find out where the new ruler of the forest lives…. she asked everyone who she could see, but nobody dared to tell her what she wanted to hear….but when she was about to leave the village to search for the castle all by herself, a old man, who reminded Kagome of her grandfather, came towards her and said…" A young woman like you is going to save our people…well… I cant let you do all the work …Ill tell you where the temple is…."…after the old man gave her directions and a few good tips he left in a hurry…..Kagome said to herself " What an odd old man"…the sun was setting and the air was full of cold fog….suddenly a noise came from the bushes…. Before Kagome could understand whats going on a demon attacked….the demon was very big, he had a big mallet, his eyes were red and his hair black…. . but before the demon could hit Kagome another stranger appeared….but this time the stranger protected her…. "go hide… don't worry about me, Ill find you later, then well talk…." The stranger said….but Kagome didn't move and asked "...do you have a bow and arrows with you?" …. "yes the stranger said….I left them behind this tree there…" … Kagome ran to the tree and grabbed the bow and arrows…. She ran back to the demon and her helper…and shot the arrow between the demons eyes…. The stranger looked at Kagome stunned by her power…" how did you do that…?" Kagome answered quietly…" ...I am a reborn priestess and…well…I inherited her powers…but she was called back to life and now we both exist at the same time…it is kinda complicated…" after a minute of silence the stranger said " well… my name is Nanimoto…. I am the heir to the forest rulers throne…. At least I was before Onigru defeated my father an took over the throne and sent me to exile….but when I passed a strange tree, a voice told me to search for a strange looking girl in the near of a old village, it told me that she'll help me….and then I found you…you are very strong…. will you help me gain back my fathers throne?" Kagome answered: "okay but I want to know, is the tyrant a demon?"… "yes he is….he once was a half breed wolf demon but now with the power of the shinkon no tama…he is stronger… " Kagome was surprised " SHINKON NO TAMA!…how is that possible….it is broken into many small pieces…." " well…yes... once it was, but a group of fighters collected all pieces and the jewel was restored ….it was held in a temple…protected by many curses and spells….but somehow after 200 years of peace the jewel is in the hands of this demon…"…."I see, ok… lets go and destroy this monster!" Kagome said… "but how do we get there…."…Nanimoto said "leave it to me….Miara…come here! "…a strong wind blowed Kagome off her feet and suddenly a yellow cat demon stood before her…"Kiara is that you…I don't believe it!" "No this isn't Kiara, this is Miara, the son of the legendary Kiara who helped to collect the jewel pieces…..wait, you knew Kiara!… "um yea….he helped us…when we collected the pieces of the shinkon no tama….well…it was me, miroku the monk, sango the demon hunter(with kiara), shippo the fox and Inuyasha the half-dog demon….why are you so surprised….? " Nanimoto said with a voice full of respect…" it was you and your friends who collected all the pieces of the jewel….and you brought peace to our land…" …. "really….I don't believe it….we really did it….ow wow wait until I tell it to the gang …"Kagome said with a big smile on her face… "no wait you cant tell anyone that what you just heard, it could change everything …" Kagome said disappointedly "ow ok…."…Nanimoto said "well….lets set our camp here for tonight tomorrow well go to the castle…" they set up the camp and made a fire, Kagome took a bag of potato chips out of her bag and offered some to Nanimoto, who was surprised what kind of food she has…after a little chat they fell asleep……. At the dawn they started to ride towards the castle…. They stopped a few hundred meters before the main gate and climbed down from miara..… there were no guards at the gate or at the towers…. It was very strange, like the castle would be abandoned…they entered the castle, walked to the throne hall and saw the wicked half-wolf demon…. standing beside the throne laughing…. Nanimoto asked " what is there to laugh…. we came to destroy you….to free the land from your tyranny…"….. the tyrant started to laugh eaven more meanly …and then said "you are nothing compered to me…. you are weak….it is stupid to challenge me…." …. "we don't care…. We are strong in our hearts…. We can defeat you…if we really want to…" said Kagome "why did you steal the shinkon no tama?" …. "it is not your problem…"he said and attacked…. Nanimoto blocked the attack with his sword…..he attacked again but this time the attack was stronger….Nanimoto crashed on the floor, his sword lying in the other side of the room, kagome runs to Nanimoto and asks how he is but he had fainted, kagome full of mood takes the bow and arrows and aimed to the tyrant's hart asking one last time why he had stolen the jewel "I needed it to be strong, how I was meant to be from the beginning, I wanted to rule the others be a strong leader…..you cant take it away from me cuz I wont let you" Onigru attacked kagome and she let the arrow fly, but she missed the tyrant, afraid of the arrow, jumped back and got himself ready for a new attack….Nanimoto came to consciousness and saw how kagome shot another arrow to oniguru and that arrow found it's goal…… the evil tyrant was destroyed and kagome felt where the shinkon no tama was and took it, she pured it of evil and went to Nanimoto, "are you ok?…" he looked a bit stunned but then said "yea…I just got a few bruises…." He stood up…. Bowed down and said " Thank you for saving my people…now the peace is in our land once again…"…. "umm….your welcome…" Kagome said feeling a bit odd….." now you can rule the land just as you were meant to…please promise me that you'll be a good king…" with a big friendly smile on his face Nanimoto answered " I promise, Kagome will you stay and help me rule the land?"…."Im very flattered by offer but I must go, my friends in the other time need me… and besides I love Inuyasha…. although he doesn't admit it…I know he loves me to…" Kagome said with a really red face…..Kagome gave him the shinkon no tama and said " put it somewhere safe, and make sure that nobody can ever steal it again…" they walked to the old village. Kagome said" I must go….take care of yourself …bye"…. " bye….If you ever come here again please visit me in the castle ok?" ….."ok" Kagome said as she walked away towards the forest… when she arrived at the tree where she heard the voice of Hyashi she sat down and wondered how is she gonna get back home…. "don't worry ….you'll get home" hyasis voice said…. " but how?" Kagome asked the voice…. " you can go home through the well… and don't be afraid to use the well anymore….. the only reason why you were here was because the planets were in a certain position but tonight the power vanishes…the planets are in this position every 1000 years…. But if you don't go home before the midnight you must stay here" "thanks for telling me that…well….take care …. Bye…." Kagome said while running towards the well….. still running she jumped in the well and when she climbed out she was in her own time….Kagome was so happy that she ran to the house and found Inuyasha sitting in the living room….Inuyasha said "where were you…I was worried about you!" …"Im sorry Inuyasha, it will never happen again…I hope" Kagome said as she was hugging Inuyasha. The next day she went to the time where Inuyasha lives and told the gang all about her adventure…but she never told them the big secret…

The End


End file.
